The present invention relates to a power machinery for a temperature-differential engine, especially to a power machinery for a temperature-differential engine operated in principle of temperature difference and having groove on outer surface of the piston to drive the flywheel in rotatory motion.
There are many kinds of commercially available engines now. For example, a reciprocating piston engine utilizes crankshaft to convert reciprocating linear motion to rotational motion of flywheel. The reciprocating piston engine has advantages of robust and smooth operation.
In above-mentioned reciprocating piston engine, the crankshaft has vibration problem due to bias loading thereof. Therefore, the crankshaft should be used with balance weight to reduce vibration. However, the reciprocating piston engine becomes bulky and complicated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a power machinery for a temperature-differential engine operated in principle of temperature difference and not using crankshaft.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a power machinery for a temperature-differential engine, which drives the piston in reciprocating way in a cylinder by the principle of temperature difference.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides a power machinery for a temperature-differential engine comprising a first valving piston, a power piston, a second valving piston, a. spindle, a countershaft and a flywheel. The spindle passes through in turn the first valving piston, the power piston and the second valving piston The power piston and the second valving piston have spiral grooves on outer surface thereof and the flywheel is fit on the grooves through a sliding member. The flywheel moves along the grooves on the power piston and the second valving piston and has a rotation motion when the first valving piston, the power piston and the second valving piston have reciprocating motion along the spindle. The countershaft is used to keep a fixed separation between the first valving piston and the second valving piston.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: